A typical automotive vehicle includes an internal combustion engine that ignites a volatile fuel to provide a motive force. Many fuels are available that each may have a different composition. For example, engine fuels may include varying proportions of gasoline, diesel, ethanol, methanol, or alcohol. Additionally, these fuels may have varying proportions of certain fuel additives, such as octanes, oxygenates, antioxidants, and stabilizers. Often the engine is tuned to a specific composition of fuel in an effort to maximize performance, output power, and/or fuel efficiency.
It is common practice for a vehicle to include an onboard fuel tank to store the fuel for future use by the engine. The onboard fuel tank is refillable by offboard fuel pumps, such as the ones found at commercial gas stations.